Mastering Self
Dialogue * Bozé (KATSU!) "Hello, Cross." "I've just been straightening out this ne'er-do-well." "He performs no useful function for New LA, yet complains about his lot in life constantly. Therefore, I took it upon myself to set him straight." "At the end of my lecture, the young hoodlum attempted to tackle me." "I was pleased to see he still had some spirit!" "But the follow-through was quite lacking." "If he continues to scorn the duties that have been assigned to him, then something must be done." "I'm considering taking him outside the city on a BLADE assignment that demonstrates the life-or-death stakes we're dealing witih. What do you think?" "At the very least, it should give him a renewed appreciation for what it means to live within the high walls of New LA." * Cross ** Approve: Tell Bozé you think it's a fine idea. *** Bozé "I thought you might like it." "A man must know himself before he can find meaning in his life." "There are many ways a New LA citizen can contribute without ever setting foot on a field of battle." "It's all about spirit. If we can find a way to get through to him, I believe he can change." ** Disapprove: Tell Bozé you're worried he'll get the man killed. (+heart) *** Bozé "Belay such fears. I will look after him." "I believe he needs to stand in another man's shoes to learn who he himself is." "His incessant indolence and discontent are born of a belief that he lacks the power to affect change." "There are many ways a New LA citizen can contribute without ever setting foot on a field of battle." "It's all about spirit. If we can find a way to get through to him, I believe he can change." "The moment I berated him was the moment I accepted him as a student." * Bozé "So then! What would you consider to be an appropriate first assignment for this delinquent?" * Cross ** Harrier: Send him out to defeat a tyrant. *** Bozé "Even to an amateur, you show no mercy! I approve." "Yes, it could prove a tad dangerous, but I will support him with all of my strength." "A little taste of sheer terror should illuminate all sorts of truths for him." ** Curator: Send him out to gather collectibles. (+heart) *** Bozé "Hmm. That just might be the perfect mission." "It's relatively safe, and can be accomplished fairly close to New LA." "That would give him a means to escape from any indigen he couldn't handle." ** Mediator: Send him out to maintain order in New LA. (+heart) *** Bozé "Bah! You coddle the man!" "How could one who knows no order of his own possibly maintain it for others?" "I think I'll give him an Interceptor job instead." "The experience of risking his life should illuminate all sorts of truths for him." * Bozé "Well, I'm going to bring him to the maintenance center. If the good doctors are able to patch him up, he'll begin his BLADE assignment at once." "I cannot wait to meet the man he's about to become." (END) Category:Bozé Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts